


memories.loop02;

by babylolsi



Category: Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, POC Reader, Reader-Insert, idk what else to tag this as, it's just real cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylolsi/pseuds/babylolsi
Summary: pete's favorite thing was warm mornings with you.





	memories.loop02;

**Author's Note:**

> the title doesn't mean anything tbh it's just a song i like and i couldn't think of anything to title this with
> 
> this is mad short but its filled w fluff with the snarling babe himself. it's a reader insert but i wrote this with the idea of the girl being a poc sooooo yeah.

A soft breeze swept through the disorderly hotel room, lifting the white curtains. The early morning spring gust caused you to shiver, snuggling yourself closer to the vessel of warmth next to you.

Pete thought you were quite the belle.

He especially loved how you looked in the light of a sunrise. The way the warm rays would bounce off your smooth, tawny skin. You were warm, complexion dotted with imperfections that you would often complain about while he adored them. Pete would run his fingers up and down the bare skin, doodling absentmindedly.

The way his fingers would dance up from your waist to your shoulders would wake you up, eyes still sleepy as you pout in Pete’s direction. “Y’woke me up.” Your voice was still thick with slumber. He hummed an amused titter, lifting his head to press a kiss to your forehead.

“Sorry, sweetness.” His voice was exceptionally deeper in the morning, much to your delight. His voice was one of many things you loved about the man. You cracked a tiny smile, eyes closing as you rest your head onto Pete’s bare chest. Silence fell around you two as Pete ran his fingers through your unkempt hair.

The sound of his heartbeat paired with his fingers massaging at your scalp almost lulled you back to sleep until Pete spoke up again.

“Forgot to say G’mornin’.” He rumbled, eyes watching as the rising sun created moving shadows upon the white walls of the room.

You laughed, opening your eyes to look up at him. You scooted yourself upwards, pressing your plump lips upon his in a soft kiss.

“Good morning, Petey boy.”


End file.
